


The Waves Wind Made

by tsunallux



Series: Personal Headcanons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Namikaze Clan, Namikaze Minato Origins, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunallux/pseuds/tsunallux
Summary: What if Namikaze was another of the Uzushiogakure clans?





	The Waves Wind Made

When people ask, Minato lies.

_Do you remember your parents, Minato?_

He answers _no._

But he does. How could he forget them? How he could forget his home? Oh, he loves Konoha. However, it is not his first home. It will never be. So when red hair catches his eyes, his breath stops. There is only one place hair can be that colour. The girl – Kushina, that's her name – is clearly an Uzumaki, down to the attitude, and Minato cannot help but like her. He cannot help but remember the next time he looks into a mirror, when his father looks back. Blond hair, but not the pale, ash-like blond some of the Yamanaka have, the only other blonds he has seen here. It is a vibrant blond, a deep yellow, like gold. It is the Namikaze hair; same way the blood red is the Uzumaki's. His eyes though, those are his mother. The deep blue, like the water of the whirlpools of his home, looks back at him. He is Namikaze Ryuusei and Sango Hatsuna's son. He is part of the Namikaze clan. He is part of Uzushiogakure, just like he is part of Konohagakure, now.

And Uzumaki Kushina reminds him of home. Of white washed buildings, of blue horizons, and red skies. She brings back the sea salt smell with her whirlpool like temper. And like the rise and fall of the tides, he cannot help but fall for her, and hope she lets him rise again.

So when they take her, he follows. He follows the red, he follows his home. He follows the sea salt, the whirlpools, and the tides. He tells her then, how beautiful is her hair.

And for the first time, when asked, he tells the truth.

He tells her how he misses the sea, how the wind is different here. It smells different, it behaves differently. For the first time, he admits that at first, it felt _wrong._

He tells her about his father, about their clan. How they moved their boats through the whirlpools, aided by the waves and the wind. It doesn't help him anymore, that knowledge. He has it anyway.

He tells her about his mother, about her family. How they dove in the ocean, looking for treasures. How her mother joked about feeling more comfortable in the water. _Between the corals I feel like home, isn't it funny?_

He tells her about his name. They thought they were having a girl, he jokes. They kept the name, anyways. He was their harbour; their place to comeback, their reason to do so.

He tells her about their trip. It was to attend a wedding, he thinks. Or maybe it was a funeral. He doesn't like to dwell in the memory. He made it to the village, that's all he remembers. He never paid attention to whose wedding, funeral, or party they were going. He doesn't remember his first week. He spent it in the hospital, not really seeing time pass by. When reality set in, the dams broke. He cried, he screamed. He demanded to see his parents. It was a shinobi who told him what had happened. Ambushed. By bandits. Just a little few miles from the village. So close. And yet so far. He tells her, how the shinobi apologized. He was late. He managed to save him. He was the first one to ask, _where are you from? We can take you home._ But home wasn't Uzushio anymore, not without his parents, he thought. And so, he lied for the first time, and Namikaze Minato became another orphan of Konoha.

 

She keeps the secret. She understands. She doesn't have a home anymore, as well.

It doesn't matter, they say. They can be each other home. They can be the whirlpools in the waves the wind makes.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That's a wild headcanon a just couldn't get out of my head! Anyone is free to use it, just, you know, gimme a heads up? I'll love to read it a story with this idea! Now, I just want to share how did I came up with it? Just because.  
> Well, in my boredom, I decided to translate roughly Namizake as the title says, the waves wind makes – I wrote it in past tense, because, well... – and thinking about it, I thought, hey, that doesn't sound like a Fire Country surname now, does it? So, between Kiri and Uzushio, well... I decided to take the latter – I love the headcanon of Iruka's parents, or just one of them being from Kiri, though – and also, isn't it weird how Minato is the only honey, sunny, yellow blond, in whole Konoha? Because Yamanaka blond, is more like, ashy, pale? And as we saw in the 4th War, not all Yamanaka are blond. And when you remove Sakura from the equation of Konoha – and Tsunade, now that I think about her, and still, ashy blonde – what you have in Konoha is black-brown palette of colour hair, right? So I took the idea and ran with it! As ever, Naruto timelines made everything a headache, because Minato was already in the Academy when Kushina showed up, and she showed up shortly before Uzushio was destroyed, I think. There is no other way, honestly. And they looked so young, but with Naruto you can never tell because these BAMF start their shinobi studies at six, so... I said, screw you, and decided they were at least 8. And explain Minato genius, with "oh look, he started late, he knew nothing, look he graduated at ten, just two years, wow!" kindda. That way, little Minato can remember his parents, and Uzushio. And we can also explain Kushina being kind of bullied, because, new girl in the middle of ... how does the academy even divides? Whatever, point is! I decided to screw with that, so there.  
> The names! Well, those were a bit of a headache as well, because I wanted them to be, thematic? Like, Sango （珊瑚）, Minato's mother surname is written with the kanji for coral, like both of them mean that. Though, the second one also means "ancestral offering receptacle" so... And Hatsuna （初波）, her first name, is written with the kanji for "first", and the kanji for "wave". Now, Minato's father was a pain, I had a name, then I lost were I had the kanji, so I had to look, and look, and finally, find a different name. It ended up being Ryuusei（流星）, with the kanji for "stream", and the kanji for "star". Water themed names, like I said. And! And! I know in the manga, and when you look up in wikia, Minato is only like, written in katakana, but for real! （港）means harbour, and it reads as Minato, and it is a female name. It can also be written with another kanji （湊）and it functions as both male and female name, but I wanted to make the joke. I am not sorry.  
> I also didn't want, like, Minato being a carbon copy of his dad? Because I really wanted the blond hair to be a Namikaze thing, like the red hair is an Uzumaki thing, but didn't want the blue eyes to be as well. So I gave him the eyes of his mum – yeah, yeah, let's make a HP reference out of that, shall we? –, which isn't a clan thing, it is just that his mum had blue eyes. Sue me. Sage, the note is longer than the work, oh well. Another thing! Minato and seals! Now, I won't say he already knew, because that is bs, but! He probably knew of them, he remembered about them, and well, he wanted to learn, have another thing from home, you know. And who doesn't want to learn Uzumaki seals? Honestly.  
> Last, but not least! I am, probably, making this a ... something, because I also have another headcanon-thingy, which you can find in the next work. It is not a series, but... headcanons about Uzushio, kindda? Because I don't know if the next one I think about will be about them, or something else in the Shinobi!Verse. The next one, and this one, can totally be in the same world! Just saying! If you're curious, well, what are you waiting!? Go, read it, and tell me what you think! After you tell me what you think of this one, of course. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tsuna gives her permission for this idea to be used, shared, expanded, and more! Just be a nice fellow, credit her, and let her now!


End file.
